


A Queen in a Hot Spring

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [5]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Persona 4 characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto finds herself soaking in a hot spring with some friends.Part of Makoto Niijima Week 2018. Prompt for Day 7: Travel.https://twitter.com/makotoweek





	A Queen in a Hot Spring

The gentle breeze of a spring evening. The scent of nature seeping through above them. The world itself appearing at a quiet standstill as relaxation overtook her. One single sound escaping her as she made her move.  
  
"Aaah~" Makoto practically cooed as she lowered herself into the warm waters of the hot spring. Eyes slipping shut as she basked in the comfort she felt as soaking in such a place. Able to hear the rustling of the others around her, but chose to ignore it for a moment  Choosing instead to just try and relax. Taking a moment to think everything over.  
  
The young advisor of the Phantom Thieves should have been studying and doing more college work. But instead, she found herself on a week long trip with her friends and family. Everyone staying at a place called the "Amagi Inn" in a town known as Inaba. When first proposed about the idea, the brunette found the idea far too expensive a trip to make. As it turned out, the others were way ahead of her.  
  
According to Haru, originally Okumura Foods had a plan to try and expand within Inaba as they had done in other areas. However, there was some serious resistance by the town resulting in some issues. Takakura needing to set up a few meetings and such to speak with those who opposed the addition.   
  
Something occurred however when they had to reschedule a multitude of meetings. Both on Inaba's side and Okumura Food's. The only problem was the reservations that Takakura and the other board members made were too late to cancel on. And they were far too busy to drop everything and use them. Meaning they either had to do something with those reservations or just lose that money. So... Takakura gave the trip to Haru to use as she pleased.  
  
Haru, in turn, got together with Sae of all people. Makoto remembering how Sae mentioned possibly going to a hot spring before the Thieves fought her Shadow. Thus Haru spoke with Sae to ensure that Makoto would come along. That and her boyfriend insisted multiple times... Makoto damning his puppy dog like eyes.   
  
Thus Makoto found herself sitting in a hot spring relaxing. Her eyes only opening up as she heard a few others move about. Looking around to see the others near her. Not thinking their group would end up this big.  
  
Surrounding the young college student was a multitude of girls she considered her friends. Ann Takamaki, Haru Okumura, and Futaba Sakura. That was the norm. However, another trio had joined them in the hot springs and trip in general. Shiho Suzui, Hifumi Togo and Eiko Takao  
  
It was a bit different from normal, but a rather welcome change of pace. Shiho having been brought along after Ann asked if her friend could be included. The others knowing that Shiho had it really hard and probably needed a vacation. Thus Haru had no objections.  
  
Hifumi, on the other hand, was another requested addition. This time by Ren of all people. According to him, Hifumi had spent the last few months trying to rebuild her reputation and become a better shogi player. Thus, she was under some serious stress. Makoto able to remember the few times she spoke to Hifumi and found the girl fascinating to talk to; vouching for Ren's push for Hifumi to come. Again, Haru said sure without a moment's hesitation. She was too kind sometimes...   
  
Speaking of that kindness, she randomly invited Eiko along cause she was friends with Makoto. That was her only reason apparently. Not like Eiko was gonna complain though; the girl insisting that Makoto take the time to tell her everything about what was going on with her lately. Even stating she would pry every secret about her relationship with Ren out into the open. Makoto could only chuckle nervously as Haru smiled at them.  
  
Speaking of Haru, the brunette at the moment was trying to soak just like Makoto. The stress of her college studies and the company for a moment seemingly washed away for the time being. At least, that was what Makoto was reading her face as. She knew that her friend had a lot of stress going on, so this kind of trip was perfect for her. Makoto keeping an eye out in case Haru needed someone to talk to about all of it.  
  
During all this Futaba was well... being Futaba. The orange haired youth trying her best to float on her back in the water. Makoto warning the girl that this wasn't a pool to play around like that in, but Futaba didn't listen. The former having to resist saying, "don't say I didn't warn you" at an earlier point. Remembering how the youngest of them even asked if she could use an inner tube at a hot spring. The answer was no.  
  
While Futaba continued her ventures, Makoto turned her head to see Ann and Shiho taking turns washing each other's back. Most would likely either ogle at or envy Ann's body as she sat there scrubbing her friend's back; Makoto finding herself pouting a little at her brief moment of jealousy. She did have to ask what Ann used for her hair at some point though. Eiko already making her way over and asking Ann for some beauty tips.  
  
Hifumi meanwhile was being a bit shy as she was just tucked in a corner trying to relax. Ren warning Makoto that Hifumi could be shy and might at times need a push. Makoto about to head over to talk to the girl before the door to the hot springs was opened up. All eyes turning to the source as Futaba wolf-whistled.  
  
"Daaaamn~" The orange haired girl said which made Makoto sigh a bit. Knowing all too well that this was going to happen but just rolled with it. Hopefully, the source of this new attention would as well.  
  
Standing there in just a towel was Makoto's older sister, Sae. The silver-haired woman shaking her head at Futaba's whistle before approaching the water. The others knew Sae was well in shape but didn't expect what she looked like in just a towel. Simply put, it would not surprise any of them that Sae could attract the eyes of men and women with ease. Futaba taking a moment to raise two thumbs up at the older Niijima who ignored her at first. Stating something about her being "impressive." Makoto and Sae both rolling their eyes in unison.   
  
"Honestly..." Sae mumbled as she lowered herself into the water. Doing her best to unwind like the others as she was just as stressed out. Makoto giving her sister a nervous chuckle before gazing up into the sky. Her eyes met with the bright stars overhead.  
  
A lot had happened these past two days. They met with the owner of the Inn- a young woman named Yukiko Amagi. Ren and Makoto swearing there was something... different about her. The latter stating to her beau that they should talk to her later to see what this gut feeling is about. Especially after seeing some woman in green showing up that made them feel that same vibe.    
  
They all checked in; Sae making sure the boys did not try and sleep in any of the girl's rooms. Sojiro also insisted on this as his daughter was with them after all. Hell, Makoto was still surprised that Sojiro agreed to come on the trip. Though he was already swooning women in the kitchen apparently as he showed them how to make coffee. Ryuji challenged Makoto to a ping pong battle... he lost.. Etc and so on.   
  
The next morning the group planned on heading to town to check everything out. The town was apparently more bustling than it had been several years prior and Makoto found herself interested. Ren promising to take her out and for them to have some alone time looking around. Her cheeks dusting pink at the idea of spending some vacation time alone with Ren.  
  
Her attention though was brought away as she heard some arguing. Turning away from the stars as she saw Futaba and Eiko trying to splash Sae after the latter told them to stop acting like kids in a tub. Makoto knowing this wasn't going to end well and decided to head on in. Get things more stable so they could enjoy their hot spring.   
  
After all, how often would a vacation to a fancy inn come along?

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn't supposed to happen honestly. I had no ideas for Travel prompt. But eh. Wrote this in the span of 40 minutes. It's not the greatest but figured it'd be a quick fun glimpse. Maybe expand on it more in the future. We'll see. 
> 
> But yeah. Makoto in a hot spring and mentioning P4 stuff. Cause why not.
> 
> Another story for Makoto Niijima Week 2018. If you have any questions or wanna see more, look at the links below.  
> Thanks again and have a good day.  
> https://twitter.com/makotoweek  
> https://twitter.com/makotoweek/status/1028997309789483008


End file.
